Nico Rosberg
- |helmet = |number = 6 |teams = Williams, Mercedes |first gp = 2006 Bahrain Grand Prix |final race = 2016 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix}} Nico Erik Rosberg (born 27 June 1985) is a German-Finnish former Formula One driver, who was the Formula One World Champion. He also won the 2011 Lorenzo Bandini Trophy, the 2014 FIA Pole Trophy and the 2016 DHL Fastest Lap Award. Biography Born 27 June 1985 in Wiesbaden, Hesse, West Germany, Nico Rosberg is the son of Finnish driver Keke Rosberg, who won the World Drivers' Championship. Nico was born four days after his father won the 1985 Detroit Grand Prix. Rosberg started karting from the age of six and later in 2000 he was the teammate of Lewis Hamilton. In 2005 Rosberg joined the ART Grand Prix team in the newly created GP2 Series, going on to become the first driver to win the title. In Rosberg moved up to Formula one with the Williams team, with whom he had tested for in . At his first Grand Prix in Bahrain, he recorded the fastest lap, becoming, at the time, the youngest driver to do so in F1 history. Rosberg stayed with Williams for the next three years, scoring his first podium finish of his career at the 2008 Australian Grand Prix. Later in the year he finished second at the Singapore Grand Prix after leading a Grand Prix for the first time. For the season Rosberg joined the German Mercedes GP team, partnering the returing Michael Schumacher. He scored third place finishes at Malaysia, China and Great Britain that year before achieving his first victory in at China. Two more victories followed in where he was joined at Mercedes by Lewis Hamilton. The next three years would see the two drivers develop a fierce rivalry, with Rosberg finishing second in the World Championship in and , behind Hamilton. He finally became Formula One World Champion in after an intense duel with his teammate, which was undecided until the final race, the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. He announced his retirement from the sport five days later, on 2 December 2016. Racing record World Championship statistics World Championship career summary Race wins 1. 2012 Chinese Grand Prix 2. 2013 Monaco Grand Prix 3. 2013 British Grand Prix 4. 2014 Australian Grand Prix 5. 2014 Monaco Grand Prix 6. 2014 Austrian Grand Prix 7. 2014 German Grand Prix 8. 2014 Brazilian Grand Prix 9. 2015 Spanish Grand Prix 10. 2015 Monaco Grand Prix 11. 2015 Austrian Grand Prix 12. 2015 Mexican Grand Prix 13. 2015 Brazilian Grand Prix 14. 2015 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 15. 2016 Australian Grand Prix 16. 2016 Bahrain Grand Prix 17. 2016 Chinese Grand Prix 18. 2016 Russian Grand Prix 19. 2016 European Grand Prix 20. 2016 Belgian Grand Prix 21. 2016 Italian Grand Prix 22. 2016 Singapore Grand Prix 23. 2016 Japanese Grand Prix Complete World Championship results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) Driver failed to finish the race, but was classified as he had completed more than 90% of the race distance. Half points awarded as less than 75% of race distance completed. References Category:Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:Mercedes Drivers Category:Williams F1 Drivers Category:World Champions